Movable, smooth partitions consist of several individual wall elements that are suspended in displaceable fashion by means of running rollers in running rails firmly attached to the ceiling. For opening and/or removal of the partition, the individual wall elements are released from a locking means and displaced along the running rail, and stacked in a stacking area. For closing the partition, the wall elements are brought into a plane, arranged tightly against one another and braced by packing strips that are extended out against the ceiling and/or the floor, between the covering panels of the wall elements. Further provided on one or the other lateral end of the partition is a telescopic element having an edge-side telescoping part which, when closing the wall, is capable of being extended out horizontally against a solid building wall or the like, in order also to brace the wall elements horizontally against one another and to close the available open gap of the building opening in question crack-free with the partition.
The known telescopic elements have on their telescoping part external cover panels that overlap the cover panels of the wall section in the retracted as well as in the extended position, in order to effect an optically clean partition closure. Since the cover panels of the telescoping part overlap the cover panels of the wall section, the telescoping part cover panels of the packing strip edge section that is coupled with the telescoping part is spaced by the amount of the thickness of the wall section cover panels. If the telescoping part is extended, there then arises between the cover panels of the telescoping part an intermediate space which, in the retracted position of the telescoping part, is filled in by the cover panels of the wall section. The intermediate space formed when extending the telescoping part has as a consequence reducing the acoustical damping of the partition at this location, because sound waves can then pass through under the packing strip end section from this intermediate space, from one to the other side of the telescopic element.
The object for the invention, as compared to this, is to develop further a two-shell telescopic element of the initially mentioned art such that there is obtained an improved damping of noise, with an optically appealing appearance.